


White Christmas

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: All Lily wants for her first Christmas post war is a little snow but it seems like the weather wants to cooperate
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 2





	White Christmas

Lily stared out the window, despite it almost being Christmas there wasn't a snowflake in sight and frankly she was pretty disappointed "Hey Kaidan?"

"Yeah babe?" 

"When is it supposed to snow?" She was aware she sounded like a child but Kaidan had told her it snowed in Canada and so far she hasn't seen anything. 

"Forecast said next week." 

Lily sighed and sipped her hot chocolate"Maybe I'll still get the white Christmas of my dreams." 

"Have you never had one?" Kaidan asked as he moved closer to her on the couch, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

"Once but it wasn't a very good Christmas so I don't think it counts." 

Kaidan kissed the back of her head "You'll get it Lily, you saved the galaxy, I'm pretty sure that gets you a permanent place on the nice list."

"Haha, aren't you cute." Lily leaned her head back and kissed his cheek, despite the sarcasm in her tone she hoped he was right. Cold weather wasn't exactly her favorite thing in the world but she loved snow. Lily got up and shuffled over to her Christmas village she had covered with fluffy fake snow "Well, at least they'll have snow this year even if I don't."

Kaidan walked over and examined her village "Is that an ice skating rink?"

Lily nodded and pressed the button and the miniature people started gliding around "How is it these pieces of adorably painted plastic are enjoying winter more than I am?" She pouted "I want to skate on a lake too." 

"They set up an ice rink at the park." Kaidan said, trying to lift her mood.

Lily shook her head "No, it won't be the same without snow." Again, she was aware she sounded like a child but after spending most of her life in space she wanted the weeks leading up to Christmas to be as filled with snow as they could be. 

"You'll get your snow Lily and then we can skate and go look at Christmas lights, whatever you want." She knew if Kaidan could make it snow for her, he would and that brought her some comfort.

"Guess I'll just have to be patient." It wasn't something she was particularly good at and her and Kaidan both knew it.

"That's the spirit honey…"

Days passed without snow which further soured Lily's mood, she tried decorating more and watching Christmas movies to get her in the spirit but nothing seemed to work and she was slowly losing hope as it got closer to the holiday. 

Lily opened her eyes Christmas eve and it was like someone had trapped her in a snow globe, snow covered the neighborhood and huge snowflakes continously fell from the sky "Kaidan!" She squealed.

"Hm?" He responded but made no effort to move. Lily ran over to him and dragged him out of bed "What happened babe?" 

"Snow!"

"Snow?"

Lily pulled him onto the porch, the cold air shocking him fully awake "Wow."

"I know!" Lily hopped up and down partly out of excitement and partly because she had rushed outside in nothing but her pajamas "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, I hadn't expected-ah!" He felt a chill run down his spine and when he turned around he found Lily standing behind him, catching her quite literally red handed from directly handling the snow "Did you just pour snow down my shirt?" 

"Yes and I regret it." Lily said as she rubbed her hands together "that just made it worse." She walked inside and threw Kaidan his coat and gloves as she tugged on a pair of socks and wrapped herself in her coat after tying her boots and clumsily putting her gloves on "If you want revenge you better catch me!" She called as she dashed off onto the yard. 

Kaidan used his biotics to trip her and she fell backwards onto the snow covered ground "Cheater!" 

"All you said was I had to catch you, didn't say how." 

Lily stood up and dusted herself off "Fine." She crouched down and made a decent sized snowball, leaving it on the ground she took a step away and using her biotics she hit Kaidan with it.

"Hey!" 

"You used your powers first." She stuck her tongue out at him and ran off behind a tree. Kaidan hadn't intended to start his day with a snowball fight but he wasn't complaining and Lily seemed to be in a better mood which was all he could ask for. 

"Hey Kaidan!"

Kaidan looked up as he gathered a snowball "Yeah?"

"I love you." She said grinning.

"I love you too honey." Kaidan threw a snowball at her and she giggled as she dodged it, she was upset but starting the day with a snowball fight with Kaidan was worth the wait.


End file.
